


Night Walks

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3AM, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late at Night, M/M, uhhh, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski





	Night Walks

I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my sweatpants as I made my way down the streets of Beacon Hills. It was warmer than usual even though it was almost three in the morning. No lights were shining as I walked down except for the occasional car driving down the road. I hated to admit that I got more weird looks than I wanted, but it was a bit strange. Most people don’t see a teenager walking down a dark street in the middle of the night.

I tapped silently on my phone, sending a text to my online friend and turning on music. The familiar sound of my favorite band flooded my hearing, and I smiled softly at the sound.

I found myself passing by Stiles’ house and Scott’s house. All the lights in Scott’s house were off, and it looked like Stiles’ light to his room was still on. I rolled my eyes, knowing he was probably either trying to figure out something supernatural or studying last-minute for a test that he had ignored. I paused by his house for a second and looked through his window to see him pacing back and forth, holding his head with his hands. He was stressed, but he obviously needed the time to himself, so I continued on my way.

I mumbled along to the lyrics playing and matched my steps to the beat, going slightly slower than normal. I had barely registered how far I had traveled, but I soon found myself sitting on the swing set in the local park. I kicked my feet up every now and then, barely swinging as I looked up at the sky.

It was dark tonight, but it meant I could see the stars. It was a beautiful sight, and I smiled. The time passed smoothly, but I didn’t recognize it. After all, time is fake, isn’t it? At least, sometimes it felt like that.

I gasped loudly and jumped from my seat as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around swiftly only to see Stiles standing with his hands in the air. I took a moment to catch my breath for a second before scolding him. “What the hell, Stiles? You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

He smiled a boyish grin and stepped forward, leaning against the pole of the swing. His fingers were tangled together as he watched me cross my arms in annoyance.

“What are you doing here?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat up before moving to sit on one of the swings. “I should be asking you the same thing.”

I shrugged my shoulders, sitting down beside him. “Wasn’t tired,” I mumbled. I slumped in my seat and started kicking my feet again. “Didn’t want to just sit in my room, so I started walking. I guess I probably shouldn’t be, though. It’s dangerous.” It fell into silence for a few minutes before I spoke up. “Why are you here?”

I turned my head as he began to kick just as I was. “I, uh, I saw you walk by my house. You weren’t looking or anything, but I figured I’d see what you were up to.”

“Well, why were you up in the first place?”

Stiles rolled his shoulders back and shrugged. “Uhm, I was just working on some stuff for Scott and Liam. I don’t want them accidentally destroying the town while I’m gone.”

I nodded quietly and stepped toward him, grabbing his hand so I could interlace our fingers. He smiled at the action and looked down at me. I used my free hand to cup his face, running my thumb along his eye bags. “You need to sleep more.”

Stiles shrugged again and relaxed into my touch. “It’s kind of hard sleeping without someone there. I was so used to sleeping beside Malia, and she’s gone. I mean, I have you guys, but I don’t know. I was so used to it.”

“I can start coming over. I’m sure Lydia wouldn’t mind coming as well.”

Stiles smiled lazily and nodded. “That’d be nice, but I don’t want to make you guys uncomfortable.”

“You wouldn’t make us uncomfortable. We would love to help you.” I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his skinny frame. After a few moments of me hugging Stiles tightly, I heard a cough from behind me.

I pulled away slowly and turned to see the familiar strawberry-blonde we were talking about earlier. “Lydia?”

Lydia smiled and nodded, moving to stand with us. “What are we doing? I got a text from Stiles that you were roaming around in the middle of the night and that you guys were here. You know it’s dangerous out here, right, Lily?”

“Well, yeah,” I mumbled, my cheeks flushing in embarrassment, “I couldn’t sleep, so -  I don’t know – I figured I’d just walk it out.”

Lydia sighed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around my face. She pressed her face to my back and groaned softly. “I was worried about you. Stiles made me think something had happened, and I rushed out of the house with no makeup, and it’s really cold out here, and I’m only in my shorts, and why are we still standing out here?”

Stiles chuckled and wrapped his arm around the two of us, pulling us towards his jeep. “Do you want to stay the night with us, Lydia? We’re not doing anything but sleeping, really.”

Lydia nodded and leaned against Stiles, her feet dragging. “Sure. Your house is closer than mine, so.”

Stiles nodded and grinned, pulling her toward his jeep. She stumbled along with us, her eyes half-closed. It was obvious she had been sleeping before Stiles texted her. He grinned at her tired form and pulled her a bit closer.

“Stiles,” I drew his attention towards me, “she brought her car.”

Stiles rolled her eyes. “She can leave it for the night. It’ll be fine.”

This time, I rolled my eyes. “Remember the last time you said that? Scott’s car got totaled, and he didn’t have anything to drive for a full month.”

“Yeah, well, guess what, that won’t happen to hers. Let’s get home.” I grumbled lightly against him but shrugged it off in the end.

We made our way to the jeep quickly, and before I knew it, I was in the backseat with Lydia laying on top of me, mumbling lightly about how I was squishy and comfortable. I smiled at her tired state and ran a hand through her hair.

“Hey,” I spoke to Stiles, “did you bring your jeep here? I don’t remember seeing it.”

Stiles chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I took the jeep because I wasn’t sure where you went. Didn’t realize you were so close.”

I nodded and continued my movement. It only took about five minutes to reach his house, and by that time, I was almost asleep as well. Stiles cut off his jeep quickly and got out. He smiled brightly as he opened the door, commenting on how we looked. I shrugged him off and climbed out of the jeep. Stiles pulled Lydia out, carrying her slowly toward the door.

I opened the door for him and led them through the house I knew like the back of my hand. Stiles followed with Lydia in his arms.

When I made it into the room, I pulled the covers over and helped Stiles lay Lydia down before kicking off my shoes and laying down as well. I pulled off my pants and laid down beside the strawberry-blonde. Stiles followed my actions and laid down on the other side of Lydia. He pulled the blue covers over out bodies, and I smiled lazily and wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist, my hand touching Stiles’ side.

“I love you guys a lot, y’know,” I mumbled quietly, hoping they would hear.

“We love you, too, Lily,” Stiles mumbled back. Lydia nodded slowly. I let out a deep breath and cuddled into Lydia a bit more. Soon, I was falling asleep to the sound of two people breathing, a smile donned on my face.


End file.
